The Hands of Time
by Gliana
Summary: What would life be like if the Potters were brought back to life?? Crazy stuff, that's what!! Mystery girl, Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione....and plenty of Sirius, Remus, James and Lily!! And don't forget to review...pleeeeeeease???
1. Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I have Harry Potter and Co. locked in the cupboard under my stairs until J.K.R say's that they belong to me…actually, I don't, so I don't own anything at all except for the plot and maybe one or two original characters that might show up. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic…so….please review and give constructive comments, not nonsense comments…ok? Muchos gracias!  
  
The Hands of Time  
  
*****  
  
Emerald eyes looked up and down the empty street. Nothing. The boy sighed and got up to finish the impossible amount of chores his aunt had set for him. 'Wonder what Malfoy would say about this. Famous Harry Potter reduced to a slave'' the raven-haired boy laughed to himself. Which was partially right. He was practically a slave to the Dursley's. They were the aunts and uncles of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, famous in the wizarding world, but no more than a slug in the home of his so-called relatives. 'Bah. What kind of relatives are they?' Harry thought. Finally finishing with the garden, he went back in, ignoring the indignant cries from his aunt about the mud he was tracking on the kitchen floor. He wolfed down the scanty dinner his aunt had set out for him and trudged back up the stairs. As he entered, a small feathery object smashed into the door, proving him right. He sighed and grabbed Pig, Ron's owl, out of the air and ripped off the letter.  
  
~Hey Harry!  
  
How are the Dursley's treating ya mate? Dumbledore visited us yesterday and said that you could spend the last three weeks of summer with us! Isn't that great? Hermione's going to be here too! So have your trunk packed by this Saturday and we'll pick you up at 3:00. Have the fireplace unblocked and tell the muggles too. I'll be seeing you!  
  
Ron~  
  
Harry looked up at Pig and said, "Calm down! I'll have a reply in a minute!" He pulled out a quill and hastily scribbled a note to Ron telling him that Saturday would be fine. He tied the letter on to Pig and the owl immediately zoomed off towards the Burrow. He lay down on his bed and immediately dropped off into slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was jerked awake by three owls hooting at him from his bedside. He groggily sat up and put on his glasses. Hedwig had obviously been out during the night, Pig was back from Ron's house and the other owl was a magnificent looking barn owl, obviously from Hogwarts. He untied the packages from each owl and put them on his bed. The barn owl hooted and swept out of the window as did Pig. Hedwig flew back to her perch and watched Harry as he started opening his packages. Ron's contained another letter telling him that only Mr. Weasley would be picking him up and a present. Harry ripped the wrapping paper back and found a package of candy that said "Property of Fred and George Weasley" on it. Harry laughed and put them aside, planning to use them on Dudley later that day. He turned to the package that Hedwig had brought and found a letter in Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
~Hi Harry!  
  
I'm in Thailand at the moment. It is so hot here! There are so many different sights to see, such as the Emerald Buddha and the Teak Palace. The Teak Palace was made by wizards, you know? Not a single nail in the whole place! It's fantastic! Of course, the muggles think that it was human genius that did it. Hedwig managed to fly all the way over here from England and back, it must have been such a long flight! I gave her some food and water so she could make it back to you. I got you something from the wizard stalls there that I hope you will like!  
  
Hermione~  
  
Harry glanced at the present she had sent and noted that it was not a book. He opened it and out fell a picture frame. He picked it up and turned it around and there smiling up at him were his parents. They were waving and suddenly they started talking to him.  
  
"Hello Harry. Do you know me?" his picture father asked. Harry stared at him in shock and made a mental note to thank Hermione the rest of the school year. He grinned at his parents.  
  
"Hello Dad. Hello Mum," Harry said to each of his picture parents. They smiled back at him and he put the picture down on his desk, in order to talk to them later. They watched as he opened Hagrid's normal package of rock cakes. He finally got around to opening the Hogwarts letter, which he noticed was even bulkier than normal. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
~Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed you will find the list of materials you will be required to have this year. I also have the pleasure of telling you that you have been made prefect of Gryffindor house. This year, Gryffindor has three prefects instead of the normal two, as we could not decide between two people. The other two prefects are Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley. Please wear your Prefect badge at all times during the school year .  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall~  
  
Harry read the letter twice to make sure he had read the letter correctly. He looked inside the envelope, and sure enough, a gleaming Prefect badge fell out. He grabbed it and showed it to his parents in the frame and exclaimed, "I'm a Prefect! How did they ever decide on me?" His parents laughed at the last statement.  
  
"I'm sure they had a good reason dear," his mother said, laughing. His father nodded in agreement. Harry put the badge down and looked at his calendar and gasped in surprise. "Oh! Ron's dad is picking me up today! I haven't even packed yet!" He quickly threw the little things he had lying around the room into his trunk and securely locked it. He checked every single nook and cranny in the room to make sure he didn't forget anything. Then he went downstairs where he met his Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon, don't block the fireplace please. Mr. Weasley is going to pick me up today." His uncle looked at him in anger, his face growing red.  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO UNBLOCK THE FIREPLACE JUST SO YOU-YOU FREAKS CAN USE IT?!?" Harry sighed at this and shook his head. He went into the living room and unblocked the fireplace and waited. He looked back towards the kitchen and then back to the fireplace where he got a shock. Mr. Weasley was standing in front of him grinning.  
  
"Got your trunk packed? Good, I'll summon it then." Mr. Weasley pointed his wand upstairs and summoned Harry's trunk and then turned towards the fireplace. He started a fire then threw some Floo powder on it. "Well, in you go Harry!" Harry took his trunk from Mr. Weasley and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he cried and immediately felt himself spinning and spinning until he came to a stop and stepped out into the Weasley household. But instead of Ron and Hermione, a sight met him that made him gasp and then collapse.  
  
*****  
  
Heh heh…….I don't usually do cliffhangers, but this time I wanted to have fun! So….please review!! It's my first fic on FanFiction.net, but I still need encouragement!! Muchos Gracias to those who review and give me constructive comments and Bad karma on those who flame. Hee hee 


	2. A surprise for a birthday

Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I TOTALLY own Harry Potter and Co…..riiiiiiiiight, like that's ever going to happen? I DON'T THINK SO! So please don't sue me. ^_^  
  
The Hands of Time  
  
*****  
  
"D'you think he'll be ok?"  
  
"I don't know, he looks kinda pale."  
  
"Shut up! You'll wake him up you gits!"  
  
Harry heard a jumble of voices mixed up, but in his sleepy state, he just couldn't place them. He opened his eyes slowly and a blurry image of a man appeared. It wasn't Mr. Weasley, but Harry couldn't tell who it was for he didn't have his glasses on. The person handed him his glasses and when Harry put them on, he stared in shock at the person who gave him a smile. Exactly like the one his father in the picture had. "D-dad?" James Potter grinned and nodded.  
  
"Well folks, looks like the boy recognizes me!" James said jokingly. Harry grinned and looked around for another person who he knew would be around. And sure enough, off to the side laughing was a pretty redhead with emerald eyes just like his own. Lily Potter. Harry beamed and got up to run over to his mum and hug her. "Mum? Is this really true? Or is it a dream?" His mother ruffled his hair and smiled at him  
  
"It is truly not a dream, but a miracle. We ourselves don't know how we got here." Harry looked around and saw the Weasley's and Hermione standing around. Ron grinned and went to whack Harry on the back.  
  
"Happy Birthday mate! Like the awesome and if I may add, totally not planned present?" Ron asked while laughing. Harry grinned and exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? This is the most awesome birthday I've ever had! But how did my parents get here?"  
  
"I myself think it has something to do with the gift Miss. Granger here gave to you Mr. Potter," a new voice answered. Harry turned around to find the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore himself standing in the Weasley's living room.  
  
"The picture frame Professor? But how?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes while Hermione looked apprehensive at the comment that the headmaster had said.  
  
"Would you be as kind to go get it please Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Which one Professor?" James said laughing. Everyone in the living room laughed and Dumbledore replied, "The younger one James. And no need to call me professor James, it's Albus now." Harry left to go fetch the frame from his trunk and he turned it over to reveal…a blank frame? "What? Professor, the picture of my parent's are gone!" Dumbledore looked at the gold frame and examined it closely. "Ah, yes, it is as I suspected this is the famous Thai artifact. It's called 'Meeo kong wela' or translated into English, 'hands of time'. If you simply put the picture of the deceased person or people you want alive in it, and they start talking to you and you talk back, then they will materialize 12 hours after you ask them something. But it has to be someone who is a descendant of either the maker of the frame or the people in the frame. And I am surprised at how Miss. Granger managed to find it. How did you?" Hermione gave a small grin and replied, "I was strolling along the wizarding stalls in Chatuchak and I saw the picture of the Potter's in one of the frames and I immediately thought of Harry. I asked the vendor to sell it to me and at first he seemed reluctant, but I managed to get it from him when I mentioned Harry. I guess now I know why," she said happily. Harry and his parents were all beaming at Hermione and then Mrs. Weasley said, "Well then! I guess we better move onto Harry's birthday party!" And with that said, everyone moved outside to celebrate Harry's 15 birthday.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
A/N Thanks to the three people who reviewed this and they are:  
  
BlueSkywalker_2000  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis  
  
KellyBee  
  
Well, now the Potters are happy….but will it last? Next chapter will be Harry's Birthday party and return to Hogwarts. And as always……please review! Muchos Gracias! And I apologize for the shortness of the chapter 


	3. Birthdays and Diagon Alley.....along wit...

Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter…which would be why I am reduced to writing Fan Fictions. Er…I don't think so! Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JKR, so don't sue!  
  
The Hands of Time  
  
*****  
  
The Weasley's, the Potter's, Professor Dumbledore and Hermione all went outside to be greeted by the sight of a magnificent feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry all made a beeline for the excellent cooking of Mrs. Weasley and dug in, and a minute later the adults joined them, laughing amongst themselves. After the delicious meal, Lily conjured a scrumptious looking birthday cake and put it down in front of Harry. "Make a wish dear," she said and Harry looked around beaming. "My wish has already been granted. I have my parents back." He closed his eyes and blew out the candles in one go and then the candles erupted from the cake into a stunning display of fireworks that spelled out 'Happy Birthday Harry!' in red and gold sparks. Everyone cheered wildly and pressed Harry to cut the cake. Harry served everyone a piece of the cake and they all went to bed after the tiring night.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up when he felt someone gently shaking him. "Come on dear, we have to get to Diagon Alley before the crowd." He groggily sat up and put on his glasses and the smiling face of Lily Potter appeared before him. "Get dressed, breakfast is downstairs, we're leaving in half an hour." She proceeded to wake up Ron and the twins who all complained but got up reluctantly. Harry went downstairs after getting dressed and the delicious aroma of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen instantly attacked his senses. He walked in and found his parents, and Arthur Weasley sitting around the table. He sat down next to his father who grinned at him and said softly with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "How about after getting your supplies, we go for a little…extra shopping?" Harry grinned back and replied equally mischievously, "I say, that sounds like a good idea." His mother looked at them and rolled her eyes. "If you boys want to go prank shopping, just tell me!" Harry and James looked at her with identical angelic looks on their faces, which made the whole kitchen erupt in laughter. Mrs. Weasley chuckled as she set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Harry. "Eat up, you'll need the strength." Harry was just finishing the last bit of bacon when the Ginny and Hermione came down, followed by Ron and the twins. They all wolfed down their breakfast, then they got into a line in front of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley held a tin of Floo powder and stood next to the fireplace while each person took a pinch and threw it into the fire and then stepped in while yelling out 'Diagon Alley!' Harry took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the flames and cried 'Diagon Alley!' and immediately he started to spin around and around while different fireplaces flashed by him. He started to slow down and he held out his hands to prevent himself from falling on his face and was helped up by George. "Thanks," he said while moving out of the way, just in time for his mum to come stepping out and dusting soot off herself. James appeared a minute later, then finally by Mr. Weasley. "Well, then, should we be going now?" James said and taking Lily by the arm led the way out to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed with the twins and Ginny close behind. James took out his wand and tapped the second brick up and third brick across (A/N: Is that right?) from the trashcan. The archway opened to reveal Diagon Alley with the many people in it. "Ok folks, Gringotts I presume?" said Mr. Weasley and everyone nodded. They took off, their group parting the way in the crowd until they were stopped by a scream. "OH MY GOD! IT'S JAMES AND LILY POTTER!!!!" and then a large group of people were crowding around them, exclaiming and pointing. Lily and James looked extremely annoyed and then Lily finally let her redheaded anger come through. "IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T LEAVE US ALONE THIS VERY INSTANT, I SHALL HEX ALL OF YOU SO BADLY, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!!!" and then the crowd dispersed, frightened by Lily's outburst. The rest of the group stared at her in shock while James just started to laugh. Lily turned around and smiled at them sweetly and said, "Yes?" causing the rest of the group to laugh as well and continue on their way to Gringotts. They entered the huge marble structure and proceeded to a free goblin. "Hello Pinshwap (A/N: Extremely random, have no clue how I came up with that name!) We'll be needing money out of vaults 719 and 463 please,) said James politely to the moody looking goblin behind the counter. (A/N: Just so you know, I forgot what Harry's vault number was!) The goblin nodded and yelled for a trainee to get a cart. After getting their money together they walked out of Gringotts with Lily and Ginny looking queasy. The boys and the girls split up with Mrs. Weasley and Lily taking Hermione and Ginny and Mr. Weasley and James taking Harry, Ron and the twins. The boy's first stop was Flourish and Blotts where they got all their new books, and then to Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions (I think that's the name!) for Ron and Harry both grew quite a bit over the summer. After replenishing their potions supplies, James asked them with a wicked grin on his face, "What do you boys say that we go into that joke shop over there and replenish our supplies of pranks?" He was answered with a chorus of 'yes's and they practically ran over to the joke shop. They all bought different pranks that they would be able to combine and have a fun (or prank) filled year. They met up with the girls at Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor where Florean Fortescue himself treated them all to sundaes. They gathered their purchases and went back into the Leaky Cauldron and went into the back room to go back to the Burrow.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up bright and early on the first of September and stretched, accidentally whacking Ron's face in the process. "Sorry Ron," he mumbled while stumbling out of bed into the bathroom where he splashed water onto his face. He got dressed and went back into Ron's room where he double- checked that he had all his belongings packed and ready to go for the school year at Hogwarts. After Ron got back from the bathroom, they both walked down to the kitchen where they were joined by Hermione and Ginny who both mumbled hellos as well, since none of them were fully awake yet. They sat down and Mrs. Weasley set a stack of toast in front of them. All four of the kids grabbed a piece each and proceeded to put jam, butter or marmalade, each preferring a different sandwich spread. Lily was apparently talking seriously with someone in the living room, as her voice could be heard, but not comprehendible. Just as Harry was finishing his last piece of toast, the twins groggily made their way down. "What's to eat?" asked Fred while George plopped down next to Ginny. Their mother glared at them as she handed each a piece of buttered toast. "That's all you'll be getting for now. We have to start getting ready to go to the train station!" With that, she huffily pushed all the kids back upstairs to collect their trunks which they did, complaining a bit as the trunks were not the lightest things in the world. The doorbell rang and Mr. Weasley opened the door to reveal two ministry cars that he had borrowed. The ministry drivers came in and picked up the trunks and loaded them into the back of the cars while the kids clambered into the first car and the adults into the second one. When they reached King's Cross station in record time (five minutes) the ministry workers found them carts, nodded to the Weasley's and the Potter's and drove away. The kids and the parents all walked towards platforms nine and ten where they would pass through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Harry, Hermione and Ron all went in together, and were quickly followed by the twins and Ginny. They loaded their trunks into the empty compartments and then went to say goodbye to their parent's. When Harry hugged his mum, she whispered into his ear, "We'll see you sooner than you think." Harry looked at her strangely then hugged his dad. The kids boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. One person, however occupied the only one they found. One they all knew….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heh heh, I know I said I hated cliffies, but I couldn't resist. Besides, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote (and I'm planning on a longer one!) so I thought I'd leave u with a cliff-hanger. Besides, I'm on spring break, so I update everyday. Heh heh….thanks to these people who have reviewed:  
  
Starkitty  
  
KellyBee  
  
LittleEar BigEar's Sis  
  
Waxwing  
  
Saphire  
  
Next Chapter will be up soon with more of our fave. Characters! 


	4. Two people and a spy

Disclaimer: I will say this only: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO.!! So, please don't sue…  
  
Thanks to these people who reviewed:  
  
kkkkelly: Sorry, I'll write in paragraphs now…I was being lazy. ~_^  
  
CPSmily  
  
Fox: Let's see then shall we?? ^_^  
  
hp reviewer  
  
Princess39391112  
  
Tima: I know, but heck! I like it when people come back to life!! LoL Keep reading!  
  
The Hands of Time:  
  
*****  
  
"Professor Lupin?!?" exclaimed the trio as they saw their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher lounging in the compartment. A loud bark behind them made them jump and turn around where a huge black bear-like dog jumped on Harry knocking him down onto the floor.  
  
"Snuffles! It's soooo good to see you!" Harry exclaimed laughing as Sirius promptly started licking his face. Hermione and Ron laughed and sat down opposite Professor Lupin.  
  
"So, why ARE you here professor?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded while Harry disentangled himself from Sirius and clambered up onto a seat.  
  
"Well…Dumbledore decided to re-hire me as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." At this, the trio started to cheer.  
  
"That's wonderful! At last we'll have the same professor for more than a year…even if it wasn't in consecutive years," said Ron.  
  
"Wow Ron, finally learned a word with more than one syllable?" teased Hermione and Ron pretended to sulk in his seat. Professor Lupin laughed along with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Why is Snuffles here Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, first off, in private you three may call me Remus or Moony, because I don't like being called Professor much. And as for Snuffles being here, he's my adorable pet dog who will stay out of trouble," at which Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at Remus with 'yeah right' looks. Remus shrugged and grinned while Sirius-er…SNUFFLES growled playfully at them. The group laughed and was interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.  
  
"Anything off the carts?" the food lady (A/N: wutchamacalher??) asked and everyone, including Sirius and the exception of Remus rushed over to her. By the time they finished with their purchases (and at which Sirius looked dejected as he couldn't buy anything) the food lady had to go restock her cart as it was 98% gone by the ravaging beasts of the last compartment. They all started talking about their summer, but the conversation turned to Voldemort at which Harry started to look depressed. Hermione noticed this so she changed the subject to the O.W.L.S that the trio were going to take at the end of their fifth year, but to Harry it wasn't much of a change in subject. Both were depressing subjects, the first one more so, but still, depressing all the same. Somehow, the subject once again turned back to ways of how to defeat Voldemort.  
  
"But wouldn't there be, like, an antidote to the potion that he used?" Hermione mused. The others stopped talking and faced her incredulously.  
  
"By gosh, why haven't we thought of that before?" Remus exclaimed. Harry and Ron shrugged and looked confused. The group started to discuss the possibilities excitingly and no one noticed a pair of pale eyes watching them maliciously from a dark shadow.  
  
*****************  
  
Heh heh, short short SHORT chap., but I hope u don't mind! I've been really busy with my life guarding course…fun fun fun! 


	5. Back at Hogwarts with a surprise visit.

Hallo everyone and before u start reading, I'd like to apologize for the tardiness of my story and *alter ego slaps me on head* Ow!! Fine, I'll stop the usage of *another slap* OK OK OK!!! On with the story then, but first the thank you's!  
  
Jessica Black  
  
Ebi-chan  
  
Luna Rose  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis  
  
The Hands of Time  
  
***************  
  
When the Hogwarts Express reached the Hogsmeade station, Harry Hermione and Ron all clambered out and headed towards the horseless carriages. Remus and Snuffles were already on their way towards the castle in a special carriage. When Ron Harry and Hermione got settled in the carriage, it jolted off and settled into a comfortable speed. The three friends sat in a comfortable silence and watched as Hogwarts appeared, majestic and magnificent as ever. The trio climbed out of the carriage and walked up the steps into the Great Hall and settled down at the Gryffindor table. Ron started complaining about being hungry and Hermione gave him a look similar to Professor McGonagalls, which quickly shut him up. The doors of the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to watch the new first year students, lead by Prof. McGonagall, enter the Hall and line up in front, their scared faces identical to each others. Harry watched as McGonagall set a tattered old hat on a three-legged stool. Everyone watched the hat expectantly and then the brim opened and it began to sing a song. (A/N….I'm horrible @ making up songs..so….. lala…. DONE!) Everyone burst into applause when the Sorting Hat finished and the headmistress unrolled a long piece of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, step up and place the hat on your head." She cleared her throat and read out the first name. "Angell, Emily," she read out and a little girl with brown hair sat down on the stool.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat called and the Ravenclaw table burst into applause. Harry started to let his mind wander and snapped back to reality when 'Crouse, Kate,' was made a Gryffindor. When the sorting was complete, Prof. McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and took it away. Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked around impressively.  
  
"Another year begins, and before we start our scrumptious feast, there are some matters of importance I must stress. You may or may not have heard about Lord Voldemort's resurrection." The Great Hall burst into a flurry of whispers and Dumbledore held up his hands. "I know that the Ministry of Magic does not want me to tell you this, but I feel that you must know. However, to ensure your safety, this year, NO STUDENT is to be out of their dormitories after returning from dinner unless they need to serve a detention or other special circumstance. Hogsmeade trips will be supervised by Professors, just so that the students can be kept safe." At this, all the third years and above groaned, but knew that it was in their best interests. "On a lighter note though, fripple and spock!" After those last two words, all house tables exploded in a vast array of food. Harry and Ron attacked it, as if they hadn't eaten for a decade. Hermione watched them and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys are such pigs!"  
  
"Why, thank you 'Mione, appreciate it" said Harry grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted back at Harry, "I take that back. Guys aren't pigs. Pigs are kind and sensitive creatures." Saying so, she turned to her plate and started eating her Shepherds Pie. Harry laughed and pretended to be wounded. "Ouch, 'Mione, that hurt!" Hermione shook her head and continued eating. After the last crumbs of their dessert disappeared, Dumbledore stood up once again and said, "Now that you are all finished, it's time to-," the doors of the Great Hall being exploded open interrupted him and then, there stood five tall, hooded creatures. A familiar clamminess smothered Harry and before he could do anything, the familiar screaming started to roar in his ears along with maniacal laughter….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke to shield his eyes against the blurry bright light that attacked his eyes. He grumbled and reached for his glasses and turned around and was face to face with…… "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed and scrambled back before realizing that the wet nose that his face had encountered belonged to none other than his Godfather. "SNUFFLES! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Harry complained. Sirius gave him a hurt look and just sat and stared at him. Harry sat and reflected on WHY exactly was he here? He then remembered. "SNUFFLES! There were DEMENTORS at the school! What happened? Is everyone ok? How about Ron and Hermione?" Harry started to work himself into a fit when a hand settled on his shoulders. Snuffles eyes widened and he started to whimper and growl at the same time.  
  
**************************  
  
Hee hee, sorry about not updating for a LONG time, I finally have some free time, what with school over in two dayz…. ^_^ ANYWAY, I'd like some reviews, so I expect at LEAST five b-4 I continue and I've already started the next chapter. Oh, and by five more reviews, I mean, five DIFFERENT ppl!!!! That way, at least I can feel good! 


	6. A mystery girl, some surprises...and peo...

Do I really need another disclaimer?? I've had about 5 now, so u know the drill…ok? ANYWAY!!! No one except 4 Little Ear BigEar's Sis has reviewed…. So, thanks to her!!!!! And shame on you other ppl…hmph.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously in The Hands of Time: "SNUFFLES! There were DEMENTORS at the school! What happened? Is everyone ok? How about Ron and Hermione?" Harry started to work himself into a fit when a hand settled on his shoulders. Snuffles eyes widened and he started to whimper and growl at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry turned around and saw James Potter, at whom Snuffles was growling at. (A/N: You KNEW that was comin didn't you?) Harry smiled and was about to hug James, when Snuffles bounded between them and started to growl viciously and bark.  
  
"Whoa there, Padfoot, old pal, it's me, Prongs. I know it seems weird right now, but it really is me." Snuffles still continued growling, although it had lessened by a little bit. "C'mon, I'm being serious, Sirius, give me Veriteserum if you want, I really am telling the truth." Harry backed this up, saying, "Sirius, it really is my dad. Ask Dumbledore! He'll tell you, it really is!"  
  
"Now, what's all this nonsense about who's who?" said a feminine voice. Sirius turned around and promptly fainted. The woman looked at James, gasped and fainted as well, collapsed on tops of Sirius.  
  
"Er…dad, who was that?" asked Harry, watching his dad who had an amused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, just a friend, I'll tell you later son." Harry rolled his eyes and started to get out but was stopped by James. "Have you eaten your chocolate yet?" he asked and Harry sighed. You would expect children to be happy, getting all this chocolate to eat, but Harry was sick of it, as too all the chocolate he had had for the past two years. He groaned but took the piece of chocolate James offered him and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Can we go now?" he pleaded, after swallowing his chocolate. James grinned.  
  
"Ok, let's go, we need to see Professor Dumbledore now." Harry groaned, but allowed himself to be lead towards the stone gargoyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pixie Stix," James said to the gargoyle and it immediately sprang aside.  
  
"Pixie Stix?!?" asked Harry, confused. James chuckled.  
  
"Yup, it's a kind of American sweet," he said. "Professor Dumbledore seems to have been quite smitten with it since his trip to America," James continued while Harry just shook his head in disbelief. They got to Dumbledore's office door, but then James said, "Phoenixia Anirasa," and a hidden door on the right opened and revealed twenty people seated around it, including Lily, Remus, Sirius, Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Harry raised an eyebrow and James beckoned him to go in, as did Lily who beckoned from inside the room. He walked in slowly and sat down next to Lily, and James sat down on his other side. Dumbledore stood up and the whole room quieted down.  
  
"As you all may now know, Voldemort has risen again. This is the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, and you have been selected among others to become a member. However, before you commit yourself, there are two things you will need to know. First off, you may NOT tell anyone, not even your closest friends about this order unless they too are in it. Second of all, you must be ready to go into battle at any time you are needed. Any questions?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded.  
  
"Er…..will I be trained, or will I just go into battle with the limited knowledge I have learned?" he asked and Dumbledore beamed  
  
"Well, first you need to commit to the Order, then we can tell you about the training. DO you, Harry Potter, willingly dedicate yourself to the Order of the Phoenix and swear to keep all its secrets?" Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I do." Fawkes suddenly swooped in, landed on Harry's shoulders and a long loud note erupted from the bird. Warmth spread through Harry, and then focused mainly on his right forearm. He looked down and saw a small picture of a phoenix in flight on his arm and he knew that he was accepted into the Order. Dumbledore smiled, then continued talking. "Ok Harry, your training commences tomorrow, you will be exempt from your classes due to…special circumstances. Your teachers will be notified. You will report here every morning after breakfast in the Great Hall. You remember the password correct?" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded once more. "Excellent, welcome to the Order Harry, the meeting is dismissed." Everyone in the room stood up and before they left the meeting room, they all congratulated Harry and exited. Just as Harry, his parents, Sirius and Remus were about to leave, Dumbledore said, "And Harry, just to let you know, Ron and Hermione will be getting 'invitations' tomorrow." Harry looked puzzled, but then understood and beamed. He hurried back to the common room, his parents in tow.  
  
"Crystal Asiram," Harry said to the Fat Lady and she nodded.  
  
"Beautiful they are, those Crystal Asiram's," she said and admitted them. When they entered, all talk in the Common Room died down. Then Harry remembered something and turned around to his parents. "I think we forgot to mention to the school that you guys are alive," he whispered, and when he finished, a girl screamed.  
  
"GHOSTS! IT'S THE POTTER'S GHOSTS!!! SOMEONE GET MCGONAGALL!!" and the entire common room exploded into chaos with the exception of the Weasley's and Hermione who just walked over.  
  
"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we forgot to tell them," Hermione said sheepishly. Lily and James laughed.  
  
"Quite alright Hermione, although I think Prof. Dumbledore will make an announcement tomorrow. For now, it's late, you kids should get up to bed." Lily punched James lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"When YOU were a kid, it didn't seem to matter much what time it was." "True," James replied. "However, that was then, this is now, you know how it goes." Everyone laughed and headed back up to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, the occupants of the boys' fifth year dormitory woke up and prepared for their first day of lessons. Hermione, Harry and Ron went down to the Hall together, and sat down, promptly helping themselves to bacon, toast, pancakes, pumpkin juice and all the other Hogwarts breakfast delicacies the house elves had prepared. A sixth-year prefect handed them their schedules and at first glance, Harry and Ron promptly groaned. Hermione looked down at her schedules and looked up, bewildered.  
  
"Why are you guys groaning? We have Potions on Thursday!!" (A/N: Just to clear things up, it's Monday.)  
  
"It's not that, although it's equally bad…we have Divination…DOUBLE Divination with that old bat," moaned Ron. Hermione shook her head  
  
"I told you to quit with me but nooooo, you just HAD to stay." Ron glared at her jokingly and Harry sighed, his friends always bickered about Divination and Arithmancy. He looked up as the owls flooded the Great Hall, but Hedwig wasn't among them. He glanced up at the Head table and sought out his parents' eyes, and they smiled. Dumbledore stood up and the Hall immediately went quiet.  
  
"As you may notice, we have two er…'familiar' people seated up here with us. May I introduce James and Lily Potter." The Hall burst into whispers around Harry and many girls were looking up and giggling, checking out a very embarrassed James Potter who looked not a day older than 21 (A/N: I was too lazy to figure out the dates, so I saw tons of ppl using 21…I like that age. ^_^). Lily looked furious but then again, embarrassed as well because many of the male population was checking her out as well. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "When you people have stopped checking out my mum and dad, perhaps we could get to class?!?" he shouted, exasperated. Ron looked at him in shock.  
  
"You WANT to go to class?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"No, but I'm sick of people checking out my parents as if they were our age." So saying, the trio stood up and headed towards their respective classes, Ron and Harry to Divination, Hermione to Arithmancy. So began a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO, whatcha guyz think?? Is it decent or what? Tell me!!! I need some good review, I'm a bit at a lost for what should happen next…. I have an idea, but give me some and I'll see if they sound good!! Review, review, review!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Yes, this button dears. 


End file.
